Documental
by Arkaham
Summary: Hoy a las 9 en su canal cultural. No se pierda, la vida secreta de los santos de Athena ¿Extintos o no?, Investigación realizada por la sociedad protectora de elfos...


Es una vil burla, no es lo mejor pero como me divertí escribiendo.  
Besos

**Documental**

"Buenas noches mon amis" se ve a un tipo con camisa y una ridícula barba con acento francés, un fondo de segunda, una foto de algún paraíso perdido "esta noches tengo el agrado de presentarles un documental que la sociedad protectora de elfos dudaba en que se podría lograr. Nuestro profesional equipo tardo casi un año en conseguir el material para hacer una hora de información que llegara hasta sus televisores esta noche."

"El tema de esta noche son los ritos secretos de los caballeros de Athena, una especie que creíamos extinta decía un par de siglos, pero nuestras evidencias no solo demostrara a la comunidad que estaban equivocados, sino que mostraran al mundo, su comportamiento, su forma de socializar entre ellos, su forma de reproducirse….. no tengo palabras para este maravilloso filme."

"dejen que sea su guía en este maravillo mundo…"

La vida de los Santos de Athena, aparece esta leyenda en un letrero de letras chillantes sobre la escena de una casa enorme a medio arreglar y a continuación comienza una musiquita de esas que se oye en elevador de alguna tienda departamental.

"Bien comenzaros reconociendo a los individuos de este particular, que suerte tenemos, allí en el fondo tenemos a la hembra regente, quizá la matriarca del grupo, aunque se joven los demás machos le dan un trato preferencial"

Se ve en la cocina a Zahorí pidiendo a grandes gritos que alguien le sirva el desayuno, mientras su lado Seiya la alababa como su único objeto de adoración valga la redundancia, Shiryu corría frenético de lado a lado tratando de hacerle algo de comer, hyoga parado mirando a Shun que trataba de ayudar a Shiryu, aunque mas le valía salir de la cocina e Ikki.. no estaba en la zona….

"Se nota que cuando la hembra dominante quiere su comida, todos los machos deben aportar algo de su cacería pasada. Ahora veamos a los machos, este individuo de pelaje negro lo llamaremos Flufly, al parecer es el más hábil en la cacería y sus compañeros nunca lo invitan a sus juegos. Este macho de cabello corto café, le hemos llamado Puf puf, al parecer es el cachorro mas animado del grupo, siempre esta dispuesto a jugar con los demás miembros, menos con la hembra dominante. Ese de allá, de color dorado el equipo lo bautizo como Tintin, es hasta el momento el más sociable, siempre esta acompañado de otros dos machos de su edad, Piopi de el pelaje verdoso es uno de ellos y creemos que adora a Tintin, porque nunca hubo momentos en los vimos separados. Y por ultimo tenemos a Chocho, el macho dominante del grupo que aunque sea mas grande en edad nunca desafía a la hembra por el liderazgo del grupo, y los demás machos mas jóvenes tampoco le presentan una amenaza futura a su reinado."

En la sala, Sahori leía un libro junto a Shiryu, mientras seiya gritaba emocionado dando ánimos a Ikki para que atrapase a Hyoga y Shun corría detrás de él evitando la muerte inminente de Hyoga a manos de su hermano.

"En este su hábitat natural, cada uno tiene su propio papel dentro de la sociedad Ateniense, peligro y vital para su supervivencia, cuando se han acabado las reservas de alimentos, Athena la matriarca del grupo decide que es hora de salir a cazar, Chocho entonces encabeza el grupo que ira de cacería, casi siempre escoge a los mas sanos y dispuestos al trabajo, por lo que en esta ocasión, Chocho escoge a Tintin y a Flufly"

Saori acababa de ver que el refrigerador estaba vació y ordena a Ikki que vaya al súper, y este de mala gana se lleva a Shiryu, una porque sabe que así no le faltara nada del mandando y se lleva a Hyoga para que deje de molestar a su hermanito.

"En la estepa japonesa, la vida es demasiado dura, así que los tres cazadores no solo deben confiar en su instinto, sino que deben aprovechar su camuflaje natural y fuerzas físicas. Su instinto les dicta ordenes precisas sobre sus victimas, los santos de Athena son famosos por su eficiencia matando. La supervivencia de su manda es vital"

"Los tres se acercan cautelosamente a su presa, el viento esta a su favor, parece que corren con suerte. Su primer victima inocente camina hacia la trampa que han tendido estos cazadores terribles, aguardan……. Ho diosas, han visto, en cosa de instantes han saltado sobre su presa y la han matado, extraordinaria forma de matar sin desperdiciar energía"

Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu habían entrado a un supermercado común. Shiryu les da indicaciones sobre lo que debe de obtener cada uno, pero como es día de oferta en esa tienda, los pasillos están a reventar, y cada uno se la ingiera no solo para entrar en los abarrotados pasillos sino para obtener la mercancía de la lista.

En breve tras pelearse con la señorita de la caja, salen contentos con sus bolsas repletas seguros de que no ha faltado nada de la lista.

"la matriarca de la manda esta feliz con la presa que trajeron los cazadores, y ella haciendo uso de poder sobre los demás come primero la carne de la pobre bestia cazada. Y una vez que termina guarda los rastros para después"

Saori al ver llegar a los chicos a la caza se lanza y saca su yogurt natural bajo en grasas y se va muy contenta a la sala, dejando que los chicos arreglasen la dense solos.

"Después de una comida, la manda se tiende al sol para descansar sus barrigas llenas, incluso el cachorro Pufpuf esta descansando, el calor de la estepa japonesa le invita a un agradable siesta"

Saori se queda a dormir en el sillón tras terminarse su yogurt, Shiryu rendido se recuesta bajo un árbol en el jardín de la mansión, Ikki en su cuarto ya dormitaba, Shun e Hyoga reposan suavemente en la alfombra lado a lado y Seiya….

"finalmente la noche llega a la estepa japonesa y tendremos la oportunidad de grabar escenas de la reproducción de esta singular manada.

Al parecer en la noche los machos celebran una especie de ritual, el cual consiste en comer sobras de su cacería del día alrededor de la matriarca, en el momento en que ella se retira para una de las tantas cuevas, el cachorro parte a la cueva más cercana, creemos que por ser el mas joven no esta autorizado para permanecer con los adultos, el macho dominante Chocho hace demostraciones de su fuerza, alardeando de ella, haciendo cosas impresionantes. Flufly un parece interesado, él esta entretenido con un objeto de extraña forma. Piopi parece estar haciendo algunos juegos alrededor de Chocho a la par que Tintin se escabulle a los ojos de Chocho"

Saori que es la primera en cenar se va a su despacho para a atender algunos asuntos, Seiya por su lado va a al baño. Ikki se queda jugando el play aprovechando que un esta Seiya para hacer un poco de trampa, Shiryu por su lado estaba leyendo un buen libro, Shun trataba de conversar con su hermano e Hyoga salía al jardín a tomar el fresco.

"Piopi finalmente desiste de sus intentos de llamar la atención a Chocho, y va en busca de Tintin, quiza en la noche vaya con la manda vecina y logren encontrar una hembra lista para el apareo.

¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Qué esta haciendo Propio con Tintin?" La voz francesa se oye asombrada…..

"Señor…"habla una segunda voz con todo relajado "parece que Pio pi se esta comiendo a Tintin"

En realidad Shun aprovechaba que nadie los estuviese viendo y besó a su amado cisne por sorpresa….

"¡Es lo que estoy viento ido…… imierde/I los dos machos estas realizando el acto de reproducción en ellos….. ¿será acaso que..? Esto es de verdad muy inusual señores y señoras……"

"Jefe… digo señor….¿no cree que se esta perdiendo de la narración?"

"Bueno es extraño… supongo debe ser la forma en que se comporta este grupo"

Hyoga y shun se habían separado, uno quedo en el jardín y el otro regresaba a su cuarto sin dar explicación.

"como les decía, el acto de reproducción es iniciado por el más joven, es decir el uke, provocando descaradamente al seme, el cual ha quedado desconcertado. Olfateando el aire sigue el ratsro de feromonas en el ambiente, esquivando a los otros machos que siguen en sus actividades sin prestar atención a la activad de sus compañeros. Una vez que el seme llega frente a la cueva en que sabe que esta el uke, comienza a desplegar todas sus armas para impresionarle."

Hyoga aun embobado por el repentino beso sigue el rastro de loción que ha dejado Shun hasta la puerta de su habitación, antes de entrar el ruso se peina los cabellos y desabrocha un poco la camisa dejando ver un poco de su bien formado torso procurando quedar lo más sensual posible.

"el seme no duda en entrar en la cueva del uke pero rápidamente se aparece el macho dominante, Chocho al parecer no va dejar que ningún otro seme toque al uke y lo defenderá ferozmente y demostrara porque es el macho dominante del grupo. Tintin sabe que es el momento de pelear por el derecho d reproducción y se coloca en posición. Normalmente sus manos son armas mortales para desgarrar a su victimas y en este caso serán para una batalla que ocurre una vez al año, Chocho hace una demostración de fuerza tratando de intimidar al más joven pero Tintin no se intimida y muestra aun más sus afiladas armas."

Hyoga feliz de ver súper sensual en el espejo se dispone de entrar al cuarto de Shun, pero el hermano de este Ikki aparece con cara de malos amigos, Hyoga hace un puchero y se cruzar de brazos ante los insultos de Ikki, tras un rato ambos adoptan la posición de lanzar sus mas feroces ataques.

"Estan listos para matarse el uno al otro, pero son interrumpidos por el uke, como es sociedad matriarcal, el uke Piopi ha escogido a Tintin, y aunque Chocho monta en cólera nada puede hacer y se retira vencido"

Shun sale ante los gritos entre su hermano y Hyoga, y pese a las advertencias de su hermano mete a Hyoga a su habitación, Ikki sabiéndose derrotado se regresa a molestar a Seiya…

"una vez más el Uke provoca al seme y este responde, los dos se enfrascan en una espectacular danza que podría doras horas o quizás días, moviéndose por todos lados de la pequeña cueva, y al final de esta danza concluye el acto de reproducción, que le confiere a Tintin no solo el derecho de procrear sino algún día el liderazgo de la manda"

Shun abraza a Hyoga pasionalmente y se lo come literalmente en besos, el ruso por su parte quita las ropas de ambos desesperadamente y comienza a besarte en cuanto lugar se deje Shun que a su vez le devora. En breve Hyoga consuma el acto pero lo prolonga tanto como Shun lo pide, en la pared, en el baño, en la cama intercambiando pociones….

"oh el dulce amanecer, una vez más las manada se reúne alrededor de su matriarca y con ella comen un como para iniciar un día más en las difíciles estepas japonesas, al parecer Tintin sigue respetando el liderazgo de Chocho y este aunque le desafía una que otra vez no lo hecha del grupo, sabe cuan delicado es el balance de su grupo y prefiere dejarlo cerca."

En el desayuno, Ikki amenaza con la vista a Hyoga, pero de hay no pasa, Sahori les habla de cosas raras, que ni Shiryu entiende.

"el grupo de filmación lamenta el no haber podido grabar esta manda teniendo interacción con otra, por lo que especularemos como es que se relacionan con otras.

Nuestro tiempo ha terminado tristemente, esperemos que en futuro cercano podríamos traerles más escenas de estas interesantísimas criaturas.

Buenas noches, estimados fanficnentes"


End file.
